


Doctor Who (x Reader) Chatroom

by SimplyElementary



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Reader-Insert, chatroom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyElementary/pseuds/SimplyElementary
Summary: Join the 11th Doctor (and Amy and Rory) as they go on adventures across time and space. Hilarity and craziness ensues! Rated T for language.





	1. There's a Dalek in the Backyard

(y/n) has logged on.

(y/n) has started a chatroom.

The Doctor has logged on.

Amy has logged on.

Rory has logged on.

River has logged on.

Amy: Thanks for coming!

The Doctor: No problem! Now what's going on?

Rory: There's a Dalek in the backyard.

The Doctor: WHAT?!

Rory: Yeah... it's been there for about 10 minutes and still hasn't moved.

The Doctor: Please tell me you're joking.

Amy: Nope. Look outside.

The Doctor: I don't want to!

Amy: Just look!

The Doctor: OH MY GOD THERE'S A DALEK IN YOUR BACKYARD

(y/n): How did it even get there?!

Amy: We're not sure.

(y/n): Well... Doctor, go outside and see if it's dead or not.

The Doctor: Are you kidding? I'm not going out there!

(y/n): Please!

The Doctor: No!

River: If you go out there I won't blow up your brand new fez

The Doctor: *gasp* You wouldn't!

River: Try me

The Doctor: ...fine

(y/n): *cough* whipped *cough*

The Doctor: shut up (y/n)

(y/n): > : )

The Doctor: I think it's dead

Amy: Really?

The Doctor: Yeah, it's dead.

Rory: What do we do with it?

(y/n): KILL IT WITH FIRE

The Doctor: (y/n), how many times do I have to tell you? No blowtorches!

(y/n): *puts away blowtorch* fine...

Amy: But seriously, what should we do?

The Doctor: Hmm...

(y/n): Please can I set it on fire?

The Doctor: Ugh fine

(y/n): Yay!

Amy: Don't get too carried away

Rory: YOU'RE SETTING THE GRASS ON FIRE!

(y/n): DIE DALEK DIE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA

Amy: (Y/N) YOU'RE BURNING MY BACKYARD!

The Doctor: (Y/N) STOP IT

(y/n): TIME TO BURN, DALEK!

Rory: Somebody get the hose!

The Doctor: I'm on it!

(y/n): Aww... I was having fun...

The Doctor: I'm taking away your blowtorch.

(y/n): No!

The Doctor: Give me the blowtorch!

(y/n): NO!

The Doctor: GIVE IT BACK NOW

(y/n): NEVER! HAHAHAHAHA

Amy: How does this always happen?

Rory: I don't know, at this point I've accepted it.

Amy: If you guys stop fighting, I'll make you fish sticks and custard

(y/n): YAY!

The Doctor: YAY!

Rory: *facepalm*

Amy has logged off.

The Doctor has logged off.

(y/n) has logged off.

Rory has logged off.

River has logged off.

Chatroom has closed.


	2. Alcohol and Karaoke

(y/n) has logged on.

(y/n) has started a chatroom.

Amy has logged on.

Rory has logged on.

(y/n): Guys! Thank god! I need your help.

Amy: What? What happened?

Amy: The Doctor didn't crash the Tardis again, did he?

(y/n): What? No. It's not that.

Rory: Then what's going on?

(y/n): Okay, so we're in present day right now - actually about 10 minutes from your house.

Rory: Okay.

(y/n): So we were walking down the street and I point out this bar. Turns out that our dear time lord friend has never had alcohol. (A/N: I don't know if that's true or not.)

Amy: Okay, so?

(y/n): I may or may not have made him do shots.

Rory: Oh dear god.

(y/n): Yeah. I know. And now he's acting like a drunken two year old. I don't know what to do!

Rory: How are we supposed to know?!

The Doctor has logged on.

(y/n): Shit

The Doctor: HEYY GUYS

Amy: haha

(y/n): You think this is funny?!

Amy: Yep

(y/n): *facepalm*

The Doctor: (YYY/NNN)

(y/n): *sigh* Yes?

The Doctor: I WANT FISH STICKS AND CUSTARD

(y/n): I don't have any

(y/n): deal with it

Amy: Oh shit

Amy: (y/n) what have you done

The Doctor: *bursts into tears*

Rory: Great, now he's drunk AND crying

(y/n): Shit.

Amy: Yeah, I know.

(y/n): No. It's not that.

(y/n): Apparently tonight is karaoke night.

Rory: What?

(y/n): NO DON'T YOU DARE GO UP ON STAGE

The Doctor: HEY GUYSSS

(y/n): Well shit

Amy: HAHAHA

Amy: FILM IT

(y/n): Don't worry, I am

The Doctor: RISING UP BACK ON THE STREEETTT

The Doctor: DID MY TIME,, TOOK MY CHANNCCESSS

Rory: Is he singing what I think he is?

The Doctor: JUST A MAN AND HIS WILL TO SURVIIVVVEEEEE

Amy: Oh my god.

The Doctor: IT'S THE EYE OF THE TIGER IT'S THE THRILL OF THE FIGHT

The Doctor: RISING UP TO THE CHALLENGE OF OUR RIVAAALLLL

Amy: Can he actually sing?

(y/n) has posted a video.

Amy: HAHAHA

Rory: I think my ears are bleeding.

Amy: How on earth does he know The Eye of the Tiger?

(y/n): I don't know

(y/n): Oh god, now he's dancing

(y/n): NO

(y/n): DON'T

(y/n): MY INNOCENT EYES

Amy: What is he doing?!

(y/n) has posted a video.

Amy: HAHAHAHA

~ The next morning ~

The Doctor has logged on.

The Doctor has started a chatroom.

(y/n) has logged on.

Amy has logged on.

Rory has logged on.

The Doctor: My head hurts

(y/n): Welcome to the wonderful world of hangovers!

The Doctor: What happened last night?

(y/n): You did shots, sang a karaoke version of Eye of the Tiger, danced on stage and eventually mooned the audience.

The Doctor: ...

The Doctor has logged off.

(y/n): hahaha

(y/n): wait is he leaving

(y/n): YOU GET THAT TARDIS RIGHT BACK HERE, MISTER

(y/n): THAT'S MY RIDE

(y/n) has logged off.

Amy has logged off.

Rory has logged off.

Chatroom has closed.


End file.
